


tired.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [91]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin and Padmé were tired enough from taking care of the twins but then they started walking.or: Anakin and Padmé thought they knew what being tired was like.  Then the twins started walking.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	tired.

**Author's Note:**

> day 91, drabble 91.
> 
> Prompt 091 - tired.

Anakin and Padmé were tired enough from taking care of the twins but then they started walking. Luke would go one way and Leia the other, and they would go running after them to make sure they didn’t fall down stairs - even though the baby gate was up - or get into something they shouldn’t - even though all the doors were closed. Every second of the day was spent chasing the twins around and they grew more and more tired. They talked at first about trying for another, but they realized two made them tired enough. Three would probably kill them.


End file.
